


Breaking Down

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Healing, M/M, References to Depression, Song Parody, Suicidal Thoughts, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: A song parody to Lindsey Stirling's Shatter Me. Once again I suggest listening to the song as you read. It enhances the experience overall.





	Breaking Down

I toss and turn at night  
I see the stares through me  
Scared mechanical heart  
Feels like they’ll all disappear

Someone see beyond the lie  
I'm hidden behind fear in me  
Someone make me feel alive  
And shatter me

So pull me from this grind  
Shaking, failing endlessly  
Someone make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Someone make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

If only time could stop  
I wouldn't be so alone  
Burn every mask and wall  
And jump into the strange

Someone see beyond the lie  
I'm hidden behind fear in me  
Someone make me feel alive  
And shatter me

So pull me from this grind  
Shaking, failing endlessly  
Someone make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Someone make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

If I lose the lie, will I still fly  
I have no one to save me when I start to dive  
I'm scared of moving, endless days like the last  
The world continues just not with me at its side

He’s seen the lie, he helps me fly  
Caught me when I started to dive  
I'm scared of moving, but a little at a time  
The world continues just with him at my side

Someone’s seen beyond the lie  
I was hidden behind fear in me  
Someone made me feel alive  
And shattered me

He pulled me from this grind  
Shaking, failing endlessly  
Someone made me feel alive  
And shattered me!  
Shattered me!  
Someone made me feel alive  
And shattered me!


End file.
